Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky - The Faker (Bootleg Copy)
I was on 4shared on a typical Saturday afternoon, until I found a file named "COMPUTEROPOLIS ADVENTURES OF PERI AND NICKY - THE FAKER DOWNLOAD". This was one of my favorite Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky episodes from season two, so I downloaded it immediately. It took only 20 seconds. A Windows Media Player file named "FAKER" was on my desktop, so I double-clicked it and the episode played. The episode was different than I have recalled. The scene where King Trojan firing Milo for doing something wrong for him (which was the very beginning), well, instead, let's just say that a monster from a Lovecraft story popped out. It filled Milo's hiney with his tentacles, and the tentacles came out of his mouth. His body looked like it was melting and turning into goo. After a few cutscenes, Milo arrived at the DCL headquarters and raped Ned very violently. It was going on for the next five minutes. Ned was crying, and I felt bad for the poor nerd. Trojan collapsed and died after that. Ned started to cry as his house flooded with green goo. It cut to static for 1 minute. The scene where Milo beats up Marc was gruesome, too. Instead of the usual punching offscreen, he strangled him onscreen until his eyeballs popped out of his sockets. Milo gorged on them. The scene where the gang flew on their planes to Trojan's lair, instead of Trojan's lair, they hit the Twin Towers from September 11, 2001. The very end, where Vinna walked into the empty DCL headquarters, blood splashed and organs as she fell into the empty household. Instead of Milo trying to forgive Peri and the gang for what he done, it showed a news report from 9/11 and a picture of Peri with the eyes from the SpongeBob Bootleg. A picture of Peri with no face and a disgusting red background showed on my computer screen for 5 minutes or so. There was a Japanese text on top of him that said "私たちの願いは、現在失われています。" which translated to "Our hope is lost now.", and you can hear a blood-curling scream, plus a very angry man saying "BURN IN HELL!". The credits popped up, but it was in Russian. I was actually pretty lazy to translate the whole thing. The Universal Television Animation logo isn't shown like usual. It cut to black for 30 seconds, and static for 5 minutes. It ended there. I had no choice but to scream at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe at what I just saw. I kept pinching myself multiple times to hope it was just my imagination. I suffered insomnia for two weeks and tried my best to get the faint pictures out of my brain. Windows Media Player closed by itself, which made me wonder. How did it do that? I didn't even click the red X, for Pete's sake! So I decided to go on YouTube and watch funny videos to erase the episode from my mind. Suddenly, I had a virus even though my anti-virus was on. I was not sure if my computer was just screwing around with me, or there was a hacker attacking my PC. So, to solve problems, I called some people to fix it afterwards. One month later, July, I went back to 4shared but the file was completely GONE. It was nowhere to be found. Only 24 people downloaded it before it got deleted off the website for good. But hey, I was happy. EDIT: I'll try to find more bootleg episodes if any are available. Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death